Enamorado
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #43. Todas aquellos incidentes comenzaban a preocupar a Mikoto. ¿Qué había hecho la pequeña y dulce Ino Yamanaka para que Sasuke la molestara tanto? AU. SasuIno!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Viñeta #43**

 **Enamorado**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Cuando Mikoto Uchiha levantó la bocina esa tarde no esperó volver a escuhar que la dulce Ino había regresado a su casa con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el cabello cubierto de pintura verde. No supo de qué manera disculparse con la señora Yamanaka, pues no era la primera vez que ocurría algún incidente como ése, protagonizado por los hijos de ambos.

El pequeño Sasuke era un niño tan inteligente como malhumorado, y Mikoto sabía que también poseía una paciencia demasiado limitada, pero que una vez más hubiera hecho llorar a la hija de los Yamanaka, sin motivos, más que enojarla comenzaba a preocuparle, pues a pesar de su malhumor, Sasuke no solía ser muy afín de la violencia. Por eso no podía explicarse porqué seguía molestando a esa niña, igual que aquella vez que la había empujado a un charco de lodo, cuando había arrojado los dulces de San Valentín que había recibido a la basura o cuando le había robado los lápices de colores que un niño de segundo le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños. Aquellas faltas de disciplina habían empezado a descontrolarse, ya que Sasuke, por más engreído y enojón que fuera, jamás agredía a nadie, sólo a esa niña graciosa y simpática que años atrás habían conocido en la florería, una pequeña tan alegre y encantadora que siempre le había gustado para amiga de su hijo menor, pero que éste, sin razón aparente, había rechazado desde el primer momento. Aunque no era que la ignorara el problema, sino que parecía que Sasuke disfrutaba maltratando a aquella dulzura de niña, y no podía, ni aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas, imaginarse el porqué.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, jovencito— le dijo luego de haber cortado con la madre de Ino, parándose en la puerta de Sasuke con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Y Sasuke, tan calmado como era habitualmente en casa, sólo empujó su silla lejos del escritorio, y sin sobresaltarse miró a su madre, fingiendo absoluta inocencia. Mas el rostro escéptico de Mikoto rápidamente le hizo ceder.

— ¡Yo no hice nada!— exclamó de repente, levantando las manos con gesto de incredulidad— ¡El tarado de Naruto siempre miente! ¡Soy inocente, lo juro!

—Naruto no tiene nada que ver con esto, Sasuke. Y deja de llamarlo de esa forma. ¿Qué acaso no te enseñamos modales en ésta casa?

El pequeño Sasuke parpadeó, asintiendo mientras bajaba las manos y ladeaba el rostro con alivio.

—Ah... Entonces, si Naruto no tiene nada que ver, sí soy inocente— declaró, satisfecho. Sin embargo, la mirada severa de su madre no cedió— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Ino Yamanaka ahora?— le soltó sin rodeos, y al instante las regordetas mejillas de Sasuke se inflaron con ofensa.

— ¡Yo no le hice nada!

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

—Que no se mereciera— sentenció el pequeño, desviando la mirada hacia sus pies mientras escuchaba el suspiro irónico de Mikoto.

— ¿Dices que Ino se merecía que le arrojaras un bote de pintura en el cabello?— inquirió, escéptica. Sasuke asintió con firmeza, sorprendiéndola— ¿Y qué pudo hacerte de malo una niña tan linda y dulce como Ino?

— ¡Ella siempre hace todo mal!— exclamó su hijo, exaltándose de repente, y sorprendiendo a su madre, que de cualquier forma procuró no perder la calma.

— ¿Como qué?— preguntó con suavidad. Sasuke entonces la miró, entornando sus pequeños y suspicaces ojos oscuros con aversión.

—Para empezar le sonríe a todo el mundo. Sobre todo a los niños.

— ¿Y? Ino siempre ha sido muy simpática...

— ¡Pero no me gusta que les sonría a todos los idiotas de la escuela!— Sasuke volvió a levantar la voz, pero Mikoto estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras que ni siquiera lo notó; ella sólo parpadeó, entornando la mirada igual que su hijo momentos antes, taimada.

— ¿Y qué más?— preguntó con cautela, prestando mucha atención a cada una de las reacciones de su hijo menor, que volvía a parecer muy exaltado y se había bajado de silla, dando algunos pasos por la habitación.

—Siempre está atrás mío, molestándome, pero cuando no le hago caso se va corriendo atrás de ése idiota de Sai. No me gusta Sai. No me gusta que a Ino le guste Sai— admitió en voz baja, haciendo que su madre pestañeara con algo de ternura, pero decidiendo al instante volver a su posición inicial.

— ¿Y eso justifica que le tires pintura verde en el cabello?— preguntó, sin obtener respuesta— ¿Sasuke?

—Si Ino ya no se ve bonita entonces los demás niños ya no querrán jugar con ella. Sobre todo ése paliducho de Sai— le soltó el pequeño, con tal convencimiento que Mikoto no supo si volver a regañarlo o darle un abrazo.

Así que suspiró y miró a su hijo con una rara mezcla de enojo y ternura. Se aclaró la garganta y ahogó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estás castigado. Sin salidas, televisión ni videojuegos por una semana.

— ¡Pero...!

—Y además invitaré a Ino y a su madre a tomar el té, y te disculparás con ambas o será un mes de castigo— añadió al percibir las intenciones de su hijo de negarse. Sasuke entonces se quedó callado y asintió— Bien. Tu castigo empieza ahora. Termina tus deberes— le ordenó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó a Sasuke suspirar mientras movía su silla y después se dirigió a la sala, donde tomó el teléfono y marcó.

— ¿Hola? ¿Señora Yamanaka? Soy Mikoto Uchiha. ¿Cómo está Ino...? Me alegra oír eso— sonrió, ya sin poder contenerse— Acabo de hablar con Sasuke, y le di un castigo, pero no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparnos... Mi niño sólo está enamorado.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola! He vuelto!**

 **Sé que no es un gran aporte, pero quería publicar algo para todas esas personas que aún después de todo me siguen y me dan sus ánimos. Recibir el apoyo de mis lectoras siempre me ayuda a escribir, y lo digo en serio, porque son lo mejor que pueden pasarle a un autor :)**

 **Constantemente recibo sus mensajes de cariño/amenazas xD, y Aunque a veces no puedo responderles todos, sepan que siempre los tengo en cuenta.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
